


Salvato dal vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, saves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: Nightstep-Human. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgUW8WkBJvQ.Seguito di Il salvataggio del guardiano del vento.Prompt Lista 1: 7. VentoFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: M; MNumero parole: 504.Titolo: Salvato dal vento





	Salvato dal vento

Salvato dal vento

 

Nobu sentiva le fiamme sfrigolare tutt’intorno a lui, senza riscaldarlo. Il suo corpo era sporco di sangue e terra, ignudo era legato contro la parete di pietra.

Statue di cigni di pietra neri pendevano dal soffitto, illuminato da delle candele violette. La cera ogni tanto gli gocciolava addosso bruciandolo.

Il suo carceriere era intento a frustarlo, ferite su ferite si aprivano sulla schiena di Nobu.

 

_“Non posso farcela! Sono un semplice umano, devi aver sbagliato persona” piagnucolò Koji._

_“Sei il figlio di un dio, non solo un umano” rispose Nobu, guardando l’altro lasciar cadere a terra il bastone che impugnava._

_“Ti prego, non ce la faccio più. Questi allenamenti mi stanno distruggendo!” sbraitò Koji. Aveva un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato._

_“Non posso lasciarti combattere in queste condizion…” gemette Nobu._

_Koji cadde in ginocchio, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso ed era scosso da tremiti. Il suo urlo disperato risuonò tutt’intorno._

 

< Forse ho chiesto troppo da te. Spero tu sia al sicuro in questo momento > pensò. Fu raggiunto da un altro colpo di frusta di fuoco, il suo gemito fu soffocato dal grumo di sangue che vomitò, sporcandosi le labbra.

All’ennesimo colpo di frusta, la testa gli ricadde in avanti andando a sbattere contro la superficie della parete.

< Tu sei il vento che mi accarezza il viso la sera, tu sei il vento che gonfiava le vele della mia nave, tu sei il vento che aiutava noi spiriti a rialzarsi.

Sento la tua determinazione, ti sento vicino come se il legame a distanza delle nostre anime non si fosse mai sciolto… >. 

Il dolore gli offuscò la vista, i suoi pensieri si fecero contorti e confusi.

< Koji… > riuscì a formulare, perdendo i sensi.

 

Avvertì delle braccia stringerlo con forza, la testa gli ricadde di lato e boccheggiò, riprendendo aria. Un venticello gelido gli sferzò il viso, facendogli riprendere i sensi.

Si udiva il rumore di onde che s’infrangevano contro i bordi di una barca.

Nobu si guardò intorno confuso.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato, pensavo fossi andato in letargo…” si sentì dire. Alzò lo sguardo a fatica e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo Koji seduto davanti a lui con le gambe incrociate. 

“Neanche ci rincontriamo e già ti lamenti?” esalò Nobu con un filo di voce.

“ _E_ tu inizi già a richiamarmi, vecchio dentro?” lo punzecchiò Koji.

Lo avvolse di più nel mantello e se lo appoggiò contro, cullandolo.

“Il… demone?” esalò Nobu.

“Non era in casa, ma ho ucciso i suoi scagnozzi. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo per allenarci, questa volta faremo le cose per bene” promise Koji.

“Sì, mio guerriero arcano del vento” sussurrò Nobu.

< Sconfiggeremo anche questa avversità e rimarremo insieme per sempre, amico mio > pensarono in coro.

La barca di vento su cui erano sistemati solcava velocemente il mare nella direzione della scogliera. L’ululato del vento risuonava tutt’intorno, pesanti nuvoloni solcavano il cielo plumbeo sopra di loro.

Lo sguardo di Koji era determinato, mentre i suoi gesti nel prendersi cura dell’amico erano delicati.


End file.
